Chance Meeting
by mystic-innocents
Summary: Alex was a normal girl waiting for the perfect time to take her much needed vacation, when an unexpected guest literally falls into her life. Guess her lonely vacation won't be so lonely after all. suck at summaries sorry i posted this a while back but took it down to fix it a bit and change the title. was Unforgettable Vacation.


Today is a good day to take a vacation, thought Alex as she drove down the street after work. "Now, what should I pack for my two-week vacation?" she wondered aloud as she pulled into the driveway of her home and went inside to grab something to eat.

As she was walking to her door, she stole a look at the sky and said, "Yup, perfect."

She went through the door, dropped her keys in the mail basket by the door, and went to the kitchen.

While she was finishing her sandwich, she thought she heard a clap of thunder. However, she knew that the sky was clear and that a storm couldn't just pop up when she was just outside not five minutes before. She shrugged if off and skipped up the stairs two at a time. While in her room, she thought she heard another thunderclap. Wanting to know if she was wrong and a storm was going to ruin her vacation, she rushed out of her room to see.

When she got to her living room, she walked to the front door, opened it, and looked out at the sky. "Nothing. Then where the hell is that thunder coming from? I know I heard something," she mumbled, shutting the door. Going back into the living room, she stopped and looked around. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and a heavy thud. When the light faded and she could see clearly, she looked around to find a man, very tall and lean, with black hair, lying on his back in front of her couch. She wasn't sure whether to scream or help. (He had just appeared out of nowhere. What would you have done? lol)"Should I call the police?" she thought. "Screw that, they didn't help me the last time my house was broken into!" she said angrily. She slowly made her way to where the man was lying.

"Holmes?'' asked Watson, one warm after noon in 1887.

"Yes?"

"You seem distracted, is something the matter?" asked Watson as he and Sherlock Holmes walked home from the theatre.

"No, Watson, I'm merely bored. You know I haven't had a case in two weeks."

"Ah, yes, well I'm sure a case will present itself soon, I just hope you don't resort to that awful habit of yours."

"Oh, Watson, stop bickering! I haven't touched the stuff in quite a while," Holmes replied, fumbling with the keys to the door.

"Yes, well…" he said as they entered the sitting room.

"Mr. Holmes, there's a letter for you," Mrs. Hudson announced.

"Ah, surely it is a client," Holmes said hopefully.

"I don't know, sir. He didn't leave a name."

"So he dropped it off personally, then?"

"Yes, I suppose so, sir," she replied.

"Very well. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.

"Hmm, now let's see what it says, shall we? Watson, if you will do the honors?" Holmes asked.

Taking the letter, Watson said, "Of course. Let's see." he read it to himself. Holmes seeing Watson's confused expression raised an eyebrow , took the letter from Watson and read it, reread it, turned it over, and examined the back. Then, glancing at the envelope, Holmes turned to Watson. "Well, it seems someone thinks a note saying, 'Goodbye, Mr. Holmes; see you in a few centuries!' is going to frighten me."

"What does he mean, 'see you in a few centuries?'" Watson asked.

"Hmm…I wonder about that, too." Holmes replied.

Suddenly, they heard a loud pop and the sound of glass breaking, accompanied by a bright light.

As Holmes began to come to, he could tell that there was something different about his surroundings; before he opened his eyes, he could feel that he was on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing that met his eyes was a white ceiling with a wooden-bladed, spinning object.

Strange, he thought. As he lowered his gaze, he observed pictures on the wall. His gaze didn't stay there long, as something in the corner caught his eye. It's only a cat, he thought. Then, looking to see what he lay on was a soft, dark, mauve-colored couch. As he looked around the room, he noticed someone sitting in a small, blue chair in front of a fire that seemed to be dying. While he was rising from his prone position, the cat in the corner was slowly making its way toward him. When he was in a sitting position, the cat pounced on him, meowing loudly.

"Bloody hell!" he snarled.

At all the commotion, Alex woke to see the man she had found on her floor, glaring at a very annoyed cat and tending to some scratches on his hand.

"Umm…hi."

All she got in response was a raised eyebrow and the question, "Is that your cat?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, standing.

"You need to keep it under control."

"Keep it under control! It's only acting on an instinct to attack when someone breaks into its home! Who do you think you are, breaking into my house and pestering my cat?"

"Pestering your cat? It's more like your cat attacked me first, and with no good reason! I did nothing to the beast!" Holmes cried.

"No?" Alex asked. "You broke into my house. I'd call that a good

reason."

"I did not break into your house," Holmes replied.

"Well, then, how did you get here? You couldn't have just appeared out of thin air."

"I haven't a clue. The last thing I remember was sitting in the parlor with Watson; we had just received a mysterious letter when the window exploded. Then…well, I woke up here. Rather odd…"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't wanna hear any of your bull, I want… Wait. Did you say 'Watson' and 'explosion'?"

"Yes, why?" Holmes asked suspiciously.

"As in Dr. John Watson?"

"Yes. How do you know him?"

"Umm…I don't. Well, I kinda do, but I don't really, if you catch my drift."

"No, I don't. Please explain. And what are you looking at?" Holmes said.

As he had been talking, Alex had been staring at him as if he were familiar. "I wonder…" she murmured.

"You wonder what?" Holmes asked.

"Wait!" She ran to her bookshelf on the other side of the room, scanned the books, grabbed one, and walked back to where she had been standing, flipping through the pages.

"I don't think this is quite the time to read, Miss," Holmes said impatiently.

"I'm not reading; I'm looking," she snapped. She looked at the book, at Holmes, and back at the book. "I couldn't be, could it? Nah. Oh my God, it is!"

"What?" Holmes snapped.

"Umm…" she said, turning the book around to show him what she had.

"What…?"

"Yeah, that's you."

"I can see that. I don't understand." He took the book from her and looked through it.

"Me either. For God's sake, I've got Sherlock Holmes in my living room! I don't think I'll understand much at the moment."

"I am in the future then, am I not?"

"Yeah, way in the future from your time."

"Hmm…that might explain you appearance," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"My appearance?" she said, looking down at her clothing. She had on a blue tank top shirt with a smiley face on the front, baggy blue jean cargo pants, and sandals. "What's that supposed to mean? There's nothing wrong with me."

"No? If you were in my time wearing pants and a quite revealing shirt, you would be considered a whore."

"Well Mr. Sherlock Holmes, if you remember correctly, this is the future, not your time. We don't wear those stupid dresses, and I am not a whore, you jerk!"

"Ah, yes," he said dismissively, "what year is it?"

"Uh, 2004."

"I see," he scanned the room again and murmured, "I still wonder how I got here."

"How do I know?" she answered, even thought it was a rhetorical question.

"Well, since you obviously know who I am, may I have the ... pleasure...to know your name? I already know you're 20 years of age, a single woman living alone and," turning to glare at the cat on the rug," own a long haired white cat."

Ignoring the sarcastic pause and the fact that he thought he impressed her, she thrust out her hand and introduced herself.

"Alexandra Roylet. No relation to the Roylet family in your time, and call me Alex, everybody does." Before he could say anything she added, "And I'm 22, not 20." she smirked.

"Ah, alright, Alex...and I apologize for the mishap of your age. I did not think you were related, you don't resemble the Roylet family at all."

"...Yeah...you know you're taking this awfully well for a guy that just traveled through time. If you did, I mean. I still kind of find it hard to believe."

"Yes, as do I. But I assure you I am not lying. And I do not believe panicking will help any. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but you could be a little freaked out so I wouldn't be the only one, you know."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I am not going to 'freak out' as you put it."

"Yeah...well...shut up."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her.

"What?"

He shook his head slightly and looked away. After a short silence, Alex finally came out and asked, "Now what?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to deduce how I arrived here."

"Well, you're the smart one. Can't you figure it out?"

"Are all women in this time like you?"

"Like me? What'cha mean?"

"It's 'what do you mean'. You should speak proper English. Like you as in rude, obnoxious, loud, and annoying."

"Oh, I am, am I?" she said standing up to her tallest, which wasn't very tall.

"Yes."

"Well you can just kiss my ass buddy, cuz you ain't any better. Just because you're from the freakin' B.C. period..."

"Pardon, but I'm not that old. I come from the 19th century..."

"I don't give a flyin' monkey's butt if you're from the 16th century."

Raising an eyebrow at the strange expression she used, she continued. "You have no right to stand in my house calling me names. Why can't you be a good little time traveler and keep your thoughts and comments to yourself? Ok!"

Enough of her rude behavior, he said.

"Well, if you continue to be rude and use such fowl language, which a young woman should not be using, I will take my leave."

"Well take it for all I care. I don't know or care where you're going to go. I don't think anyone else is going to believe you're from the past, but by all means leave. I might actually get to go on my vacation."

"You were going on vacation?"

"Yes, my vacation. The one I've been working my butt off for. But now it seems I won't be going after all."

"Oh? Why?"

"Why? Because I've got a living legend in my house that I have to take care of! That's why!"

"Excuse me, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself, and I thought you told me to get out?"

"I didn't mean it ok? You've got nowhere to go and I'd feel bad for not letting you stay after a while. So...you can stay. If you want."

"That's very generous of you. But I wouldn't want to impose on your vacation."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I probably would have come home early anyway. I'd be by myself. I'd rather work anyways."

"What do you do?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I work at the local bar and pool joint."

"I see. I do apologize for ruining your vacation."

"Yeah, it's okay. Not like you did it intentionally. Did you?" she said, whirling around on him. He raised his hand up innocently in front of him. "Just kiddin'. Like I said, I would have come home early since I'd be alone...unless..." she said, turning to look at him again after walking back from the door.

"Unless what...oh no...I'm not going with you!"

"Come on, please. I've waited for this vacation for a while, and it's your fault I can't go anyways."

"No."

"Ahh, please?"

"No."

"Alright, you've forced me to use my secret weapon." she grinned evilly.

"Oh?"

She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes and gave the most pitiful, sad look in the world: sad puppy eyes, trembling lips. "Pweeeeeeeaze, Pwetty, Pweeeeeeeeeeeeaze!"

"No."

"Ah, come on! No one refuses that look!"

"I just have."

"Fine, I'll just annoy you until you say yes." she smiled.

"You're already annoying. What else could you possibly do?"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's..." she sang as she skipped around the room. Holmes stood by the couch with a raised eyebrow watching her. "...nerves, everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..." Five minutes later, finds Holmes sitting on the couch rubbing his temples, trying to block out the annoying song she continues to sing, murmuring something about him wishing he had never opened his big mouth. Jumping to his feet he shouts:

"Enough! Fine, I'll go with you!"

"..Everybody's ner-. Really?" she said breathlessly as she stopped skipping.

"Yes! As long as you never do that again!"

"Deal."

"Where did you learn that ridiculous song, you acted like a child?"

"From my friend's little sister. And yes, I know I acted like a child. What can I say? I'm a little kid at heart," she giggled.

"Really? I could hardly notice," he said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Funny, funny. Come on, we've got to go shopping."

"What have I gotten myself in to?"

"Perhaps your worst nightmare?"

"You are the most irritating...yet interesting woman I have ever met."

"Awwww, Thanks," she said sarcastically, "So are you."

"Er.. what did you mean when you said 'going shopping'? Do you not have the essentials you need?"

"No, I meant going shopping as in shopping for new clothes for you."

"Me? I think what I'm wearing is quite fine," he said defensively.

"Oh yes you do! If you think I'm going to be taking you with me dressed the way you are, then you must be out of your mind. I mean, don't get me wrong, you look fine in what you're wearing, but that's for your time. Not mine."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not getting new clothing just because you don't like what I'm wearing." he said.

"Hey, I said you looked nice. But you would just really stick out if you didn't get a new wardrobe."

"No."

"Yes."

"Absolutely not."

"Absolutely yes."

"No."

"I said yes and that's the end of it!" she yelled grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the door.

"What are you doing!" he demanded taking his arm back.

"Shopping."

"What the devil is that?"

"What...Oh! That's a car. Come on, you'll find out, you're about to ride in one."

"Pardon?"

"Get in."

"I'm not going to get into that contraption."

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" she asked rhetorically. "Fine," she pushed him to the other side of the car we great resistance on his part. Panting, she asked again.

"Please."

"Oh, very well..."

She shut the door and got in the driver side, started the engine, and backed out of the driveway.

The whole way to the mall, Holmes, being the curious person that he is, asked questions about everything and anything, from how the car worked, to the stoplights.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"I can't understand what happened. One moment, he's there, the next, he's not." explained Watson.

"But what do you mean doctor?" asked Mrs. Hudson.

"I mean, Holmes and I were sitting in the sitting room here discussing the letter you brought to us earlier, when there was an explosion at the window. That explains the broken window, the bright light, and he was gone."

"But how did he just disappear?" asked Lestrade.

"I don't know. Do you think I would be asking you for help otherwise!" Watson replied angrily.

"Alright now, no need to become angry with me doctor, I was on..."

"No need!" he interrupted, "My friend just disappeared right before my eyes and I cannot explain or do anything about it. What am I supposed to do?"

"Inspector, is there nothing we can do?" implored Mrs. Hudson.

"No, not at the moment, we can only wait and see if my men turn anything up. I'm sorry." he said as he left.

"Absolutely not! I'm not wearing that."

"Why? It'd look good on you when you go swimming."

"How would you know? And when did I agree to go swimming?"

"When you agreed to go on vacation with me. Lighten up, we're going to go to have fun. You've gotta swim."

"Hmm... well, I'm not wearing that. And why does that girl keep staring at me?" he whispered.

"Who?" She looked to the left and saw a teenage girl looking at the designer shirts and making little flirty glances their way. "Oh, that's probably one of your adoring fans," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, please. Stop that, you look ridiculous," he snorted, turning from her. "Where are you going by the way? You never told me."

"I didn't? Hmm, I thought I did. Oh, well, you see, my mom and dad have this beach house down in Florida. Well, after they died, they left it to me. How 'bout this one?"

"Fine, I don't think I have much of a choice. But, please, finish your story."

"Oh, anyway, they left it to me and this would be my first time that I'd get to stay it in without them. Not that I'm happy they're gone or anything, I miss them like crazy. It'll be different without them there. But, anyway, that's where we're going. Come on, you can help me pick out my swimsuit."

"Wha-?"

"A swimsuit. You know what that is right?"

"Yes, but...can't you do that by yourself?" He stuttered, his ears turning slightly red.

"Aw, you're blushing! So cute! But, yeah, I can't leave you alone."

"I'm not a child. I'm quite capable of being left alone," he said defensively.

"I know, but are you capable of being left alone with that?" she asked pointing to the teenager from earlier, who was smiling brightly at him.

He shuttered. "Where to?"

"Thought so. This way."

He followed her to the other side of the store where the women's swimsuits were located.

"You call these swimsuits? They look...er...they look quite revealing."

"Yeah... well, things have changed since the 19th century. Girls aren't afraid to show a little skin."

"A little! If a woman wears that, she wouldn't have a thing on!"

"Ok...maybe a lot of skin. But, trust me; I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those things. I may wear a bikini, but I would never wear a stringy thingy." she said, shuttering.

"I still think it's ridiculous, just like all these other clothes in this time. Women should not wear such things," he commented, his ears, along with his cheeks, turning red with embarrassment.

"Whatever. I can't wait to see your face when we get to the beach. You'll have a heart attack."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out," she laughed.

As they walked out of the mall after a little more browsing, Holmes asked her again what she meant.

"What were you talking about when you said I'd find out?"

"Like I said, you'll find out," she said giggling and sticking out her tongue while running to the car.

"You're a very strange woman."

"I know. Now come on, we've got to get reservations. I haven't had time all week to do it."

"Are we leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, unless you'd like to leave in the morning and wake up really early. And believe me, I'm not a happy camper when I have to wake up early."

"I believe you. Very well. Tonight it is."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, we maybe able to get one room at this hotel I know. If we start soon, we may get there about 12."

"Midnight?"

"Naw, noon."

Later, at the house, they were beginning to start packing. Holmes decided to ask her a few more questions about their little trip.

"May I ask what are we going to be doing while we are there?"

"Whatever we want really. Oh, hey, do you know how to surf?"

"Surf? No. I don't believe I do."

"Me either. Maybe we can learn together."

"Ah, perhaps not."

"Oh, why not? We'll have fun."

"No thank you."

"Ok, ok, whatever. You will when I get finished with you," she muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. So, let's talk about you," she said, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Because, I barely know you. Duh. Anyway, so how is life in the 18...err...18, what?"

"1887. And it was...much different than here."

"Well, yeah. But how was it?"

"Well, Victorian London was...is...very set in its ways. Very customary. In my time, women usually didn't work outside the house or as governess or some such thing if so."

"Here, take these, you can use them," she said, handing him some bags, "Go on, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Thank you. As I was saying, women were nothing as they are now, from what you've said. And what I've seen."

"Yeah, things have changed, huh? Here, all I have are my pink razors. They're cheaper than those guy razors, but you can still use them," handing him a couple of razors, she turned to her own bag.

He looked at the thing in his hand. It was pink, with a small razor on the end of it, and it had a small clear cover.

"This is a razor?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's safe and it's never been used. It's disposable, too. Just put it in your bag. I won't tell anyone you used a pink, girly razor," she laughed as she headed for the door.

"You finished?"

Looking around, he nodded, "I believe I am."

"K, well, do whatever. I've gotta go talk to a friend in town, then I'll come back and call the hotel. Wanna come?"

"No, thank you. I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself. Oh, here. This is how you use the tv." She put the remote in his hand, pointed to the buttons to turn it off and on, and change the channels, 'Got it?"

"That's…. thank you," he said staring at the television.

"Ooookay, I'm going now," she said slowly. Then, she headed out the door, got in the car, turned on the radio, and was gone, leaving Holmes to the tv, where he found the show "Forensic Files."

Some time later, Holmes was disturbed from watching his favorite show by shouting coming from the kitchen. He turned the TV off and walked slowly to the kitchen. He didn't remember hearing anyone enter the house, but with him involved with watching TV, how could he hear anything? He walked into the kitchen to find Alex sitting at the table yelling into a small white box she held to her ear. He looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. She replied with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.

A few minutes later, she hung up with a yell.

"Fine! We'll take the room!" sitting the phone down on the table, she looked at Holmes, who had joined her at the table.

"Don't ask."

"May I ask what this is then?" he asked picking up the phone and examining it.

"It's called a telephone. You can use it to talk to people next door, or across the country without leaving your house."

"I know what a telephone is, though this is quite different from what I know of." Setting the phone down, he stood, "And the rooms?"

" All they had was one."

"And?"

"So, I took it."

"So, I heard," he said walking towards the living room.

"I've never had that much trouble getting a room before."

"It shouldn't be that bad."

"It shouldn't, but there's only one bed," she said, smirking.

Stopping with a start, he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, looks like you get the floor."

"Me, you're the one making me go."

"Yeah, but it's my vacation. So, unless you want to share a bed with me, which is out of the question, you get the floor. I thought men in your time were chivalrous and gentlemanly."

"I am, and most were, but I've had to make a few exceptions since meeting you."

"Whatever, you're on the floor," she said ending the conversation, and walked out.

"The times have changed," he said quietly to himself, "for the better? I don't know."

"You coming, or are you going to stand there talking to yourself?"

Grumbling, he followed her to the living room. Half an hour later, they were putting the bags in the car and about to be on their way.

"Okay, let me set my alarm and lock my door and we can leave."

Coming back to the car, Alex's neighbor pulled into her drive.

"Alex...Alexandra dear, How are you, and who's your friend?" the woman asked, walking to the fence that separated their yards.

"Oh, um, hey Ms. Merlin, I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm just dandy dear, but are you going to introduce me to this handsome young man you seem to have snagged?"

"Oh, of course. This is...Sher...Shawn. This is Shawn."

Casting a glance at Alex, Holmes, now donned Shawn, stepped forward. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, bowing over her hand.

"Oh, and such a gentleman!" she giggled, blushing.

"Gentleman! Yeah, he sure is," Alex said sarcastically. Holmes glared at her and went back to the car.

"So, dear, where are you and your boyfriend headed?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And we're going to my family's beach house in Florida."

"Alright, you and your boyfriend have fun," she called as she walked to her door.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted.

"Alex, there's no need to shout."

"Yes, there is! That woman is always in my business, she claims to be a psychic. Ha!"

"She seems to be a nice enough woman."

"Yeah, right. And you didn't help any at all. You, acting like a gentlemen, kissing her hand, and saying 'It's a pleasure to meet you." and all."

"I was being polite, something you need to brush up on. And I didn't kiss her hand. Could you possibly tell me why you told her my name was Shawn?"

"Because she would of thought I was more of a nut than she does now if I would have said 'Oh, hi Ms. Merlin, this is my new friend, Sherlock Holmes.'" she explained while pulling out of the driveway and started down the road.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex turned on the radio. Forgetting that the last time she was in her car, she had the radio on full blast.

"What the bloody hell!"

"Ah, crap, sorry, forgot I had it that loud," she reached to turn it down to a reasonable level.

"What was that?"

"It's called a radio. It plays music, kinda like the TV without the pictures."

"You call that music? More like noise and nonsense."

"Well, I like it, so tough. You've got to listen to it."

"What was that called?"

"Um, I think that was Kid Rock. We can listen to Linkin Park or Limp Bizkit if you want."

"Limp Bizkit? What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name of their group. They're good. I think we'll listen to some country. I like it to. I think Limp Bizkit and my others will scare you a little," putting in the CD, he asked why.

"Because, the lyrics are a little...well, they'll just mess up your Victorian gentleman mind and customs."

"I see," he said as they pulled out of Woodfort, South Carolina, onto Highway 26.

An hour later, they were wary of the music. To make up for the silence, Alex tried a stab at getting Holmes to talk.

"Soo..." she yawned.

"Hmm?" he said, not really paying attention.

"You wanna talk or something? I mean, it's kinda boring just sitting here when you have someone to talk to."

"I suppose. What do you wish to talk about?"

"Mmm...I don't know. Anything."

After some seconds of silence, she blurted out,

"Are you gay?"

"Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"Are you gay? As in, do you like guys instead of women?"

"What! Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that!"

"So, you're not?"

"NO! Why would you think that?"

"Oh, it's not just me. There are a lot of people that think you and Watson are.. you know...lovers."

"What!"

"Yeah. I mean, you even said yourself, you aren't really interested in women, and you're always with Watson. What are we supposed to think?"

"Not that!"

"Hey, listen, if you are, it's okay. I have nothing against gay people, I just..."

"Listen! I'm not gay...I'm not interested in women because I don't want a relationship to interfere with my work. And me being with Watson is because he is my best and only friend and roommate that I would trust with my life."

"Okay, okay... sorry. I didn't really think you were. I saw you checkin' out that girl in the store today," she laughed, "I just wanted to make sure."

"I was not checking her out, as you call it. I was merely observing."

"Yeah... Okay, talking didn't work. Time for some more music," she quickly turned the radio back on, while Holmes sat with his arms across his chest, staring out the window.

A couple hours later, they arrived at a small gas station. She pulled in to get some gas and some snacks.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked, finally saying something since their last conversation.

"I've gotta get some gas or we're going to be stranded on the highway, and I want a little snack, you?"

"No, not really. Where are we?"

"We're just a few miles out of St. George. I'll get you something anyway. You want a Pepsi?"

"Very well. What's a Pepsi?"

"Oh yeah, duh. Never mind. I'll pick."

She filled the tank, went in to pay and get the snacks. When she came out, she noticed a young man and woman walking away from the car. While getting in, she asked who they were.

"Oh, they were just asking me if I knew how to get to a place called Brunswick, Georgia."

"Oh, well, if they would have waited until I got out, I would have told them that's where we're going."

"I thought we were going to Florida."

"We are, but I'm not driving all night, so we're stopping in Brunswick to rest."

"Ah."

"Here's your soda," she said, handing him a Mountain Dew.

"What is this?"

"It's called 'Mountain Dew'. It's pretty good. Me, I drink Coke."

He took the lid off, smelled it and took a drink.

"This is... interesting."

"Like it?"

"It's good. I've never tasted anything like this before. I do think I'll miss some things when or if I go back home."

They pulled out of the station back on to Highway 95. They drove for a little more than 2 hours before Alex announced their arrival in Brunswick. They found their hotel easily, Alex having taken the trip plenty of times, and knew her way around.

"So, this is Brunswick?"

"Yeah, what'cha think?"

"It's what do you think, and it's interesting enough. We leave in the morning?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Yup."

As she went to pull into the hotel parking lot, she said, "Hold on."

"Is this our…What in heaven's name!"

"I said hold on," she laughed at him grabbing his seatbelt for his life.

"You could've warned me a little louder," he muttered.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be that fun," she said, getting out to go to the office and get their key.

"Ok, here's our room. Remember, you get the floor."

"Yes, yes," he muttered, "Did you really have to yell at that young man at the desk?"

"How did you know I yelled? Was I that loud?"

"No, I could see you."

"Oh, well, he had it coming, yelling at me over the phone earlier today," she said, putting her bag on the floor, leaving the rest in the car. "Well, make yourself comfy. I'm taking a shower, you can when I'm finished, K? Hmm, hmmm, 'Dip it low, pick it up slow…'" she sang, walking into the bathroom.

Holmes, knowing how to use the TV, sat on the bed and tried to relax. After her shower, Alex came out to find Holmes asleep on the bed.

"Did I take that long?" she wondered. Sighing, she grabbed a pillow and a few extra blankets she had asked for earlier, and made a small pallet on the floor.

"After all, he did deserve it after traveling through time, experiencing new things, and putting up with me," she thought while she fell asleep.

During the night, Holmes woke up with a start. As he opened his eyes and surveyed the room, everything came rushing back to him all at once.

Fairly leaping from the bed he bumped into the bedside table while he franticly looked the room over.

"Wha…What's going on?" Alex asked sleepily from the floor.

Jerked at the sound of her voice, Holmes stared at her and sighed.

"So, it isn't a dream?"

By this time Alex had scurried across the bed to where he was at and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he flinched slightly at her gesture, and looked away.

"No, it's not a dream. What's wrong?" she looked at him, "I see, it all finally sunk in, huh?" It's okay, you'll be alright."

"Yes, I'm alright," blushing a little for her seeing him showing a sign of weakness.

"I... I'm just not used to when I wake up, I'm not in my own time," he walked back over to the bed and sat down. He noticed the pallet on the floor, and jumped up.

"I'm quite sorry for taking the bed."

"It's okay. 'Bout time you freaked out about this a little. I was beginning to think I would be the only one. But, anyway, you can have the bed," she yawned walking back to her make-shift bed.

"No, the agreement was for you to have the bed, and I the floor."

"No, I'm good. Really, it's not too long until morning so there's no need to act all gentlemanly on me," she said while lying down. He asked again only to be answered with a grumble and then silence.

He sat back down on the bed to think and have a cigarette to calm his nerves. After putting the cigarette out, he looked down to see his shoes were still on. Slipping them off, he slipped under the blankets and was asleep instantly.

"Have you found anything of him Lestrade?" asked a very worried Watson.

Sighing heavily, "No doctor, we've looked and did everything we could, but we found neither hide nor hair of him. Sorry, we'll keep looking Doctor."

"It's alright," heaved Watson.

"To tell you the truth Doctor, I'm worried. There hasn't been a ransom note or threatening letters. I'm at a dead end. I don't really know where to go from here. I wouldn't say this in his presence but…I can't do this without Holmes help. I'm at my wits end."

"Calm down man," Watson said giving him a glass of brandy. "It's going to be alright. Wherever Holmes is, I'm sure he's alright and will contact or come home soon," he said with hope in his voice.

As the sun began to shine through the curtains, Holmes woke with a yawn. He got up and looked at the sleeping form of Alex on the floor by the bed.

"I suppose I'll have to figure out how to operate the bath," he said quietly, walking to the bathroom.

Later, as he walked out of the bathroom drying his hair, he looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Look's like you figured out how to use the shower," she smirked.

"Yes, quite refreshing," he said cheerfully.

"So…you okay?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, hello, maybe because you woke up in the middle of the night freakin' out an woke me up, does that ring a bell?"

"Ah, I apologize for waking you."

"Well?"

"Oh, er… is that someone at the door?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Why do you always avoid my questions? I never get a straight answer from you."

"Room service."

"Uh, how'd you know? Never mind. Come in."

"You ordered eggs, bacon, and orange juice for two."

"Yes, thank you."

She took the food and tipped the woman.

"Here, eat, we're leaving after breakfast."

"I'm not used to taking and following orders just so you know."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean for it to sound that way. I just… ah. I told you I'm not a happy person when I wake up early."

They ate and left. Neither one spoke while driving out of Brunswick. While observing the scenery out of his window as they drive, he also was observing Alex from her reflection in his window. Not usually does he stop to admire a woman, but this one he couldn't help but. He admired her independence, her way of defending herself mentally and verbally, no doubt physically. He watched as she concentrated on driving the car, but was able to sing along with the music. He liked how she would try and get him to sing with her, and the way she scrunched her nose slightly when she teased or picked on him… 'Where did that come from?' he thought, 'I never think about nonsense such as that. What's happening to me? I need to get back to my own era.'

"This is ridiculous," he said aloud.

"What is?" she stopped singing.

"Wha…oh nothing."

"Yeah, sure. You look like you're really concentrating on something."

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, then regretted it when he saw her wince. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"It's K. I shouldn't be nosey."

"I… I was just thinking of home."

"You miss it huh?"

"Yes, more than I thought I would."

"Uh, sorry, I haven't been much help. I mean I…"

"It's alright," he cut her off, "You've done nothing wrong, you've just been yourself."

"Yeah, but…"

"I assure you, you did nothing to make my…unexpected stay here unhappy."

"Okay. Um, so, what's up?"

"What's up? What do you mean?"

"Heh, uh, what do you want to do? Got anything you want to talk about in particular."

"I don't know, what is there to do when traveling in this time?"

"Let's see, site see, talk, my favorite, only because I'm a kid at heart, is to play travel games, or we could do nothing, I don't know."

"Well, you pick."

"Okay, but you won't like it because I know you know which one I want to do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said sarcastically, smiling at her.

'Man, he has a sexy smile,' he thought when he smiled at her, 'Whoa! Where did that come from?'

"Alex?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, ha-ha, okay let's see, okay, you see the vehicles?"

Making sure she was okay, he answered.

"Yes."

"And those little rectangle things with the numbers and letters on the front and back of the cars?"

"Yes."

"Okay, me and my dad used to play this one when I was little. You have to see who can find the most out of state tags."

"How do you know if they're out of state?"

"Right above the big numbers and letters is the name of the state they're from. So, since we're in Georgia right now we'll find tags not in Georgia. Ready?"

"Sure, why not?"

Once passing the border into Florida a while later, the game had ended, leaving Alex with 74 out of state tags and Holmes with 75.

"You beat me by one."

"I do think we would of tied had you paid attention to the car in front of us," she looked at the car.

"Ah, how come you never called it?"

"I was going to see if you would ever notice the obvious right in front of you."

"Ha ha, I don't see why I missed that, but oh well," she looked over at Holmes sitting silently, looking out the window. 'God, he's hot. Whoa, man, what's up with that? I mean, I barely know him. Doesn't mean I can't think he's hot right?"\' she asked herself. 'Why does he have to act like such an arrogant jerk sometimes? And why doesn't he talk? He's always so quiet. I do love it when he corrects my speech though. Man, I have to stop thinking like this, he's not interested in me.' She pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned to him.

"You ain't that talkative are you?"

Sighing, "It's pronounced 'aren't' not 'ain't' as you American's say."

"How ironic," she murmured.

"Yeah, well this is America and that's the way I talk."

"Very well."

"Soo..why not tell me something about yourself."

"You seem to know me quite well."

"...And...? I don't know you that well."

"Er...why don't you tell me more about you?"

"Ugh, there you go again, avoiding my questions. No, I asked you first, so you answer me, with a real answer. That's how a conversation goes."

"I don't talk about my personal life."

"I'm not really asking you any personal questions, like your sex life, but okay, I can respect that."

"I just don't talk to many people. Watson, my closest friend, doesn't know me that well."

"I got ya there. I'm the same way. I have a big problem with trusting people. Explains why I'm single I guess. My best friend's don't know me really. They always want me to open up and talk."

"Yes...I have a slight problem with trusting people, I suppose."

"Slight? Try big," she laughed.

"Well, your trust issue isn't very bad to be trusting me when we've just met and you're talking me on vacation with you!" he snapped.

"Whoa! Wait a minute buster! You forgot that you were the one who just dropped into my life, me not asking, and I sure as hell wasn't going to cancel my plans to stay home and take care of you!"

"Take care of me!" he said, lowering his voice, "I'm very sure I've told you more than once that I'm capable of taking care of myself," he looked away, "I don't need the help of a woman," he muttered under his breath where she couldn't hear him.

"I...no man, no look, I didn't mean it that way. Damn it. Man, I didn't mean it like that. I"m sorry..."

Holmes sat silently looking out the window, arms folded across his chest.

"Crap, now you're mad at me. Nice going Alex. Look, sorry, you know I didn't mean what I said. If you're going to be mad at me, argue, yell at me or something, but don't just shut up and be silent," she pleaded, "it drives me nuts when people give me the silent treatment. I never know if they're just ignoring me or plotting to kill me."

After a few moments of tense silence, Holmes sighed and spoke. "I'm not angry with you, nor am I plotting to kill you."

"Then why the silent treatment?"

"I simply wanted to be alone, and since we're confined in the car, I had nowhere to go but my thoughts, so I was silent," he explained.

"You could have told me to be quiet or to shut up so you could think."

"I apologize."

"No, I should be the one doing that."

"Nonsense. So, how long before we arrive in, what is it, Daytona?"

"We just crossed in to it."

"This is it?"

"Yup. Sooo...?"

"It's, well, basically like all the other cities we went through, don't you think? Big buildings and all."

"Yeah, I agree, but here I have a house on the beach."

"Hmm."

"So, when we get there you wanna stay and unpack or go look at the beach?"

"This is your vacation."

"True, but you're the time traveler, so you pick."

"What do you suggest?"

"The beach, but that's my opinion."

"The beach it is."

"Sweet. We don't need to put on our swimsuits, we'll just walk around a bit, stretch our legs."

"Sounds good. I wasn't particularly looking foward to those swimming clothes."

"This is it," she announced, pulling in to the drive-way.

"It's quite beautiful, in a futuristic way."

The house was white with a screened front porch, a back patio that looked out to the ocean with a built in bar-b-que pit. It had dark blue shutters and door with three diamond shaped windows.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's my second home," she said smiling.

They took their bags out of the trunk and went inside. While they walked in, she stopped, took a deep breath and let it out slowly saying, "It's gonna feel strange staying here without my parents."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Come on, you can have my old room, it's down there," leading the way down the hall.

After dropping their bags off in each others respected rooms, they rejoined each other in the living room.

"Ready? It's getting to be kind of late and if we get back in time, we can order some pizza. You've never had it have you?"

"No, what is it?"

"You'll see when we order it. It's good, really."

"I'm sure."

"Anyway, I wanna see the beach, haven't been here in a while," she said happily.

"Shall we then?" he asked, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Umm...okay..." she said, slowly taking his arm.

They walked out of the house down the back steps of the patio and followed a narrow footpath through the grass to the beach. Her neighbor waved and welcomed her back.

Once at the beach, Holmes stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking up at his face, which had gone two shades paler. He was now averting his eyes, the sand on his shoes suddenly becoming interesting, and he turned bright red.

"Oh my God! I knew that was the face you were going to make!"

"Yo..you weren't jesting when you said women really wore those clothes," he stuttered.

"Nope."

"..."

"It's real, no joke. Not like Victorian England, eh?"

"No, not at all."

'You wanna go back in?"

"Could we?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, I'm hungry anyway. But, you know, you gotta come out here sooner or later."

"Yes, I realize that, but preferably not just yet."

"Okay, but we're going swimming. K?"

"Er...yes."

"Is this Chris? Cool, hey could I get a medium pepperoni stuffed crust? You want something else?"

Holmes raised an eyebrow.

"Right, nevermind. Yeah, just pepperoni. Yeah, you know the place. No, you can't, how many times do I have to turn you down before you get it? Bye."

Turning to put the phone on the table, Holmes asked,

"Pepperoni?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Hmm."

"So, let's see," she said bending down in front of the tv, "I've got a bunch of movies over here. What should we watch? Hell Raiser? Nah..hm, Footloose? Yeah right. Uh, sweet, here we can watch this," she said rising up, tossing the dvd case to him.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre? What's a chainsaw?"

"It's a good horror movie. A chainsaw is like a motorized saw for cutting wood. You wanna start it now or wait for the pizza?"

"Ah. Oh, er...didn't you mention something about wanting to shower earlier?" he said blushing slightly.

"Yeah, that's right. Okay, guess we'll wait for the pizza. I'll be a few."

"Oh hey," she said poking her head back around the corner, "If the pizza guy gets here before I get out, the money is in my purse in the kitchen, -k?"

Holmes nodded in answer as he sat on the couch. "Good God, what has gotten into me?" he thought to himself, "Nothing, nothing is wrong with me. She's just a woman. A very beautiful woman. I"ve never met a woman like her before. She's not like women in London. She's...she's..." shaking his head to clean his it of anymore thoughts of her, he said aloud,

"What is wrong with me? I've never though of the fair sex in that way. Why is she so different? Why is she the only one that can distract me from my thoughts and break my concentration by simply walking into the room or with a smile?"

He sat in silence until the sound of running water came to his ears. He sat in thought, then suddenly, he jumped from the couch shaking his head.

"Good God, how can I think such thoughts of her like that!" he silently cursed himself.

Just then, the doorbell rang. He looked around for the source of the sound when there was a knock on the door. He went to the door to see who it was.

"Pizza, got your pepperoni Alex, sure you don't wan...oh, uh, dude, who are you?"

"A friend, and you?"

"Pizza delivery guy, oh, and a friend."

"Ah, come in, I"ll only be a moment," he turned and went into the kitchen, grabbed Alex's purse, took some money, and went back to the door.

"That'll be $12.50 dude."

"I"m sure this will cover it," he handed him a twenty.

"Yup."

"Keep the change."

"Really, thanks dude."

"Of course, and my name is not dude."

He put the pizza box on the table and was about to sit down when he heard a tired voice ask him,

"Is that pizza I smell?"

"Yes, you seem tired."

"Nah, I"m cool. So you found the money?"

"Yes, a very happy delivery boy just left minutes ago."

"You didn't give him a tip did you?"

"Why?"

"Oh god, now he'll expect one all the time."

"He will only use it for useless poppycock I'm sure."

"Got that right. Games, pot, comic boosk, you name it."

"Comic books...Pot?"

"I'll explain it one day, not now, I'm starving," she said opening the box and handing him a slice.

"You eat it with your hands?"

"Yeah, the best way to eat it," she said in between chews.

"You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth."

Swallowing, "Oh, sorry, habit. Let's start the movie."

"Yes."

She got up, put the movie in the DVD player, grabbed the remote and went back to sit down. She chose the chair to the right of Holmes, who was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza. She curled her pajama clad legs under her and turned on the movie.

"This is actually good. How did it come about to be made?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it was invented, people liked it, I like it, so I eat it."

"Ah, I see you've done a lot of research on it," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, could you turn that lamp off down there since you're closest. The movie's better with the lights off. Thanks."

While watching the movie, Alex got up to get the both something to drink. Coming back, she decided to sit on the couch with Holmes. Giving him his glass, she set hers on the table and plopped down beside him.

"Like the movie so far?"

"Hm, yes, it's quite interesting. Why, I wonder, would someone want to make such a .. movie."

"Beats me. I like it because it's a horror flick, but anyways."

Holmes, realizing how close they were now sitting, blushed. Thanking the Lord the lights were off.

"Hey, what's the matter? You seem all tense all of the sudden. Something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"The movie isn't scaring you is it?"

"No, of course not. Er... is it a little warm in here?"

"Hm, no, not really. I could turn on the air if you want. Be right back."

She got up and walked to the other room while Holmes relaxed a little.

"Why did I react that way? I've never blushed like this before," he thought, "things like that never bothered me before. Why now?"

Alex came back in the room and sat back down, breaking his thoughts.

"So, did I miss anything?"

"No, not really."

Oh, okay, they didn't get to... oh here it is. IT's the best part, lots of blood."

"I can see that."

"Shh.."

Sometime close to the ending of the movie, Alex fell asleep and unconsciously layed her head on Holmes' shoulder. He was so involved in the movie, he didn't notice until the credits. He didn't want to wake her so he gently got up and picked her up off of the couch.

As he carried her down the hall, she began to stir, but settled down with a soft sigh. He placed her in her bed and covered her with the comforter. He turned out the light beside her bed and walked out, shutting the door quietly as he went.

The next morning, Alex woke up feeling rested. She looked around to find herself in her room.

"How did I get in here? I could have sworn I fe...did he...wow, he is a gentleman." She got up, changed her clothes and went down the hall to Holmes' room. She knocked, but there was no answer. Supposing he went downstairs already, she went to the bathroom, then downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Holmes looking at a box in his hands.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Hmm..what is a 'poptart'?"

"They are little pastires filled with fruit stuff. They're pretty good. Here, you can take it out of the box, put them in the toaster for a few minutes, and voila, eat it."

"Are you not going to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have a bowl of cereal."

"I see, and what is that?"

"This," she said holding up a box of Frosted Flakes from the cabinet.

During breakfast, they talked about little things, weather, and Alex explained more about the future. Until she remembered about the beach.

"So, we going swimming today?"

"Er...today?"

"Yeah, you said you would today."

"I did, didn't I?" he said regretfully.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry today though, it's Sunday. Not many people will be out there, most are at church."

"I suppose."

"Great, it'll be fun. I might get a tan this time. I usually forget my lotion and burn."

"Your complexion looks fine."

"Really? I've been told I'm too pail. Guess it's 'cause my hair's black."

"Perhaps."

"You can get some sun too. You don't get out much do you?"

"No, I only leave the sanctuary of my home when necessary."

"I'd say so. Anyway, when you're finished you can chill for a bit."

"Chill?"

"Heh, yeah, I mean you can stay here for a bit while I go talk to my friend next door."

"I'll join you," he said, rising while she stood up from the table.

"Nah, that's k. It's kinda personal and I don't think you'd want to meet her, she's kind of a ditz," she said giggling.

"Oh, then I'll 'chill' here while you're gone. You won't be long?"

"No, back in a sec," she sang waking out the back door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Days after Holmes had mysteriously disappeared; Watson was walking home from the hospital when he came to the door of 221B. As he turned the handle he heard strains of violin music coming from upstairs. Thinking Holmes had finally decided to come home, he rushed up the stairs ignoring the pain it cause his old war would, and burst through the door. Looking around, he found the room empty.

He called out his friend's name. Moments later, the music stopped. Wondering where it had emitted from, he went to Holmes' room, finding it empty as well. As he came out of the room, Mrs. Hudson walked in, giving him a questioning look.

"Did you not hear that music?" he asked eagerly.

"Music? Oh, yes. I'm watching a friend of mine's child for her. He's practicing his violin lessons," she said, setting down the tea tray. "Do you want supper now?"

"Supper? No, I'm not very hungry."

"Dr. Watson, you must eat." she insisted.

"Alright, I'll have a little supper, thank you."

She left the doctor alone with his thoughts while she went to retrieve his supper.

Moments after Watson had finished eating, he sat down to look over the evening paper Mrs. Hudson had brought him, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Inspector Lestrade, Doctor. Should I tell him to come tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Hudson.

"No, no, show him up," he said, laying the paper aside.

"Good evening, Doctor Watson," greeted inspector Lestrade, walking into the room, "How have you been?"

"I've been alright. Have you heard or found anything?"

Looking at the floor, he regretfully answered in the negative.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be, you've been doing your best. There's nothing more we can really do."

"Um, doctor, do you think I could see that letter he received the day he disappeared again?"

"Of course. But, I've looked it over countless times and tired to use Holmes' methods, but I'm coming up empty," he said, handing the paper to the inspector's waiting hand.

"Did you have any idea what it means when it says, 'See you in a few centuries'?"

"No, we were pondering that when it happened."

"Well, I can't see anything else to it," he said handing it back to him. "Thank you doctor, stay well and we'll keep looking," he departed after a while longer of conversation.

"You're welcome and thank you. Goodbye." Closing the door behind the inspector, he sighed and said softly, "Where are you Holmes?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Hey, I'm back! Holmes? You here?"

Walking through the house, Alex came to the back patio to find Holmes standing looking out at the ocean.

"See anything interesting?" she asked walking over beside him.

"No, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"How and why I'm here. There has to be a reason I'm here."

"Yeah, I never really thought about it, you kinda just fit in, and we clicked pretty quick, guess I just never thought about you being from the past and thought of you as my friend. Maybe you're here just to keep me company." She said smiling at him.

"You think of me as your friend?"

"Yeah, a really good friend. Don't really have many good friends, work too much, well I do, but not very close."

"I see. I do think I can honestly say I have one close friend, and that would be Watson. But, since I've met you, I think I can say I now have two."

"Thanks."

"Well, er...I suppose I should put my thoughts aside and concentrate on the present. Like, going to the beach, I don't think you'll let me put it off any longer," he said smiling and changing the subject.

Taking the hint that he didn't want to talk about it anymore she replied, "Yeah, you're right, you can't hide from it any longer, we're going swimming. Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"You get your shorts, and I"ll get my suit. Be back in a sec."

She ran to her room while Holmes walked down the hall to his room. Later found them walking down the beach, talking.

"It's not that bad, now is it?" she asked once on the sand.

"I suppose not."

"Ah, don't be so glum, chum," she laughed, "Let's go swimming!"

She ran towards the water and jumped into a big wave, popping up a few yards our yelling, "Come on in! The water's great!" Holmes decided why not, I haven't anything stopping me. So he sprinted down to the water and dove in, coming up not too far from Alex.

"Having fun?" she laughed.

"I haven't been swimming since I was a boy," he answered with a genuine smile.

"Man, what have you been doing not to go swimming atleast occasionally?"

"I grew up. Became a detective."

"God, it's not like you can't act like a kid sometimes. I mean, take me for example."

"Yes, you do act like a child at times," he laughed, splashing her.

"Hey!" she splashed him back, "Are you saying that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither, I"m stating a fact."

"Okay, mister smarty pants. You're gonna get it now!"

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?"

"This!" she said lunging at him, anticipating her attack, he easily avoided her.

"Hey, you're not supposed to move," she laughed lunging at him again. This time she grabbed his shoulder, taking him down.

"Ha, gotcha!" she shouted when she surfaced. "Hey, where did you go?" she looked around her, not seeing him, she called his name.

"This ain't funny Holmes, Where you at?"

Suddenly she was pulled under from below. Coming back up for air, she looked around to find Holmes laughing at her.

"You little..I'm gonna get you back for that when you least expect it buddy."

Holmes continued laughing, but in silent giggles.

"Glad you're having fun," she said smiling.

They swam for another hour, then went to sit on the sand.

"I've never had this much fun when I go on vacations. You gotta come with me more often," she said in between breaths after racing each other to their beach towels.

"I'm glad you think so. I wouldn't mind joining you."

They sat in a peaceful silence watching the waves lap at the beach.

A few minutes before the sun started to set, they began to pack up their things and head back to the house to have supper.

"So, what you feel like eating tonight?"

"Are you ordering, pizza, was it?"

"No, don't really feel like greasy pizza tonight, but if you want some we..."

"No, thats quite alright. As you said, it was quite greasy, good I admite, but greasy." he said opening the back door for her.

"Thanks."

Putting the beach towels in the laundry room, they headed back to the kitchen.

"I suppose I'll cook. I warn you I'm not too good , but I make some decent food. Brave enough to try?"

"Of course. I'm Sherlock Holmes after all." he said smugly.

"Yeah, the great detective Sherlock Holmes is not afraid to try anything. Even Alex's cooking." she said sarcastically in a cheap t.v. announcer's voice.

"But of course." he said with a mock bow.

She laughed and walked over and poked him in the head.

"What did you do that for?" he asked confused.

"Your ego was getting a little to inflatted, I had to pop it."

"It was not." he said defensively.

"It was too, but I'm not going to argue. I'll make hamburgers. Sound good?"

"Hamburgers? Another american food I suppose."

"You know it."

"Very well. I'll try your hamburgers. What is so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." she said in-between laughs." Its just the way you said it. Your accent just make it soooo... unamerican.

"Of course, I'm English."

"I know, I know. dont get me wrong, I love your accent, but..." closeing her mouth quickly, she turned towards the stove, hiding her blush. "Anyways, you can sit down if you want, It wont take me but a few minutes."

Sitting, Holmes turned his thoughts towards the questions of why and how he came to be there, but after a few minutes of that he glanced at Alex standing at the stove and his thoughts once again fell on her.

'Why did she suddenly change the subjuct and blush fiercely a moment ago?' he asked himself. 'All she did was say she liked my accent. Was that it? She didn't want me to know? But why?' looking once more at her she was turned towards him fiddling with, what appeared to be, thin slices of cheese in clear covering, She looked up and smiled then resuming what she was doing.

Realization hit him then. ' Could she possibly have feelings for me?' Shaking his head slightly, he answered himself. 'No, why would she. And more importantly, why do I care so much what she feels? Could it be possible that...no thats not possible. I'm not the type of person to fall in love. Most importantly someone so childish. No not childish. Spirited, carefree, beautiful...no, I mustn't think along those lines, but I don't think I can, for very much longer, deny my feelings. Good thing Watson isn't here, he would no doubt make this out to be some romantic tale.' he laughed to himself.

Occasionally sparing a look to Holmes, who was sitting at the table seemingly in deep thought, she was wondering what he was thinking about. Twice she had caught him laughing to himself.

'Could he have found out that I have feelings for him? Wait, did I just admit I had feelings for him? Oh my god, I do, OK, OK can't think about this right now.'

Picking up the plates, she walked over to the table.

"Whats so funny Mr. Giggle Box?" she asked, setting his plate before him.

Coming out of his thoughts, he replied.

"Nothing, I was only thinking," He looked down at the food on his plate. "This is a hamburger?"

"Yeah," she said sitting.

"No silverware?"

"Nope, its like the pizza, eat it with your hands." she explained picking up her hamburger and taking a bit.

"What happened to proper eating?" he mumbled before taking a hesitant bite. Chewing he found that he didnt quite like it as much as the pizza, but in itself, was good.

After their supper, they went to the living room to watch a little t,v. before they retired for bed.

Several days later, found Holmes and Alex sitting on the beach during the late hours of the afternoon. Having most of the day out and around town. Site seeing, well Holmes was site seeing, since Alex having been there numerous times, were rather exhausted and wanted to relax a while. Only to be interrupted by the young girl that lived next door.

"Hey Alex, could you come here a sec?" Yelled a young woman with short blonde hair. "I need your advice on what to wear tonight."

Turning to Holmes, "You mind?"

"Not at all," he said, waving his hand.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll be right there Brig," turning back to Holmes, "Be right back."

He watched her run up the beach toward the girl, when she was out of sight, he looked down the beach to his right to where there was a man sitting in a beach chair that had been watching them since they got there. He was now walking towards him.

"Like to take a walk Mr. Holmes?" the man asked all too politely, when he was in talking distance.

Holmes stood, towering over the man's 5'8 height. He had dark brown hair that was cut to the length of his ears, with brown eyes to match.

"Of course, but you seem to have the advantage of me, do I know you?"

"Not really." extending his hand, he introduced himself."Christian Bradfield"

"I've never heard the name."

"No, you wouldn't have. Not the same era if you remember."

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like to get home I assume." he said ignoring the question. "I can get you there you know."

"Oh and how it that?"

"I have my ways Mr. Holmes. I have my ways." he says coyly while pulling out a cigarette.

"You. You were the one that brought me here aren't you?" he accused.

"Bravo , so quick to discover it, yes just like the stories." he applauded mockingly.

"Why?"

"Well, you're the detective, why don't you tell me."

"It had to be for professional reasons. For I have done nothing to you."

"Again bravo."

Smiling Holmes began walking again, this time towards the house.

"Find something funny?"

"Mmm. Perhaps."

"If you have something to say, say it detective."

"Your a professional thief."

With a split second pause, he regained his composure.

"And why do you say that?"

"Your caught Bradfield," Holmes said as he opened the back door. "After you."

"Thank you."

"Oh," he stopped him" I believe this is yours." he chuckled as he tossed the young man his wallet.

"Wha... " was all the astonished man could say.

"Close the door would you." Holmes called from the living room.

Closing the door, he ran to the living room demanding, "How'd you do that so good I thought I was the best at that!"

"Ah, so I was right." Holmes declared.

"What! Ah hell! Damn you!" Chuckling Holmes offered him a seat.

"Now, mind telling me why you brought me here?"

"Alright so I see you don't wanna beat around the bush. Very well." he sighed. "I brought you here simply to get you out of my way, nothing personal, I just didn't want to be caught while I..."

"Did your job?"

"Well yes, Oh and I'd rather be called a gentleman thief thank you very much."

"Very well. What where you after?"

"Well I suppose I could tell you now that its over and done now."

"Of course." he said offhandedly.

"You know the huge ruby that's in the museum in London?"

"Yes the one that was discovered last month in Jalgoan, India, well last month in my time, but yes I know of it."

"Yeah well I now posses it. Well I did I sold it for... well the price isn't important now is it?"

"Actually i'd like to know."

"'Bout $330000, but since it wasn't only me that was in the operation, it was split between the four of us, and no, " he said looking at Holmes, " I won't tell you who else was in it."

"I didn't think you would."

"So, I'm supposing your wanting to head back home , or have you got other thinks or should I say someone keeping you here?" he said mischievously.

"Of course. This isn't my time. I don't belong here, and what do you mean 'someone keeping me here, who else besides you that could keep me here?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, your girlfriend. That one girl, whats her name?"

"Your referring to Alex?" Holmes cut it.

"Yeah, Alex."

"Al and I are only friends, nothing more."

"Awww, on nickname basis now, hmmm."

"Friends, nothing more." Holmes said ending that subject of conversation.

"Ok Ok I get the picture, touchy touchy, hum." he said defensively.

"When do you plan on getting me back home?" he said impatiently.

"When ever you're ready, I suppose. I've had the device fixed for a couple of days."

"Fixed?"

"Yeah, when I came back it kinda blew up slightly."

"Slightly? How does something slightly blow up?"

"Very carfully."

"But you have it fixed?"

"Yes It's at my place."

"And that might be where?"

"Not to far from here actually." he said standing.

"We're not going now." Holmes explained, "I have to wait for Alex."

" Ah yes the 'girlfriend'." he said plopping down on the couch.

"She's not my girlfriend." he shouted, then suddenly chuckled when he remembered Alex saying the same thing to her neighbor.

"Ok ok, so when is she do back?"

" I don't know, she's at her neighbor's, she said she wouldn't be too long." he said glancing towards the door.

Not long after, Alex came walking through the front door.

"Hey Holmes, whos the guy you were talking... to.. oh never mind." she said as she noticed the said man sitting on her couch.

"Ah Alex, I hoped you would come home soon." Holmes said standing.

"Whats up?" she gestured towards Bradfield.

Giving her a sad glace, he said, " We need to talk."

"Ok, bout what?"

"Do you remember our little conversation on the deck not to long ago?" At her nod he continued."Well, I figured out why I'm here." he said looking to Bradfield.

Alex looked over at the man as he gave a slight wave of his hand.

"Alex this is Mr. Christian Bradfield, Bradfield this is Alex Roylet. He's the one that brought me here."

"Oh." was all she said.

"Now. Bradfield, you said we can go to your home anytime, I'm ready now."

'He wants to go that bad?' she thought. She turned around to walk to the back but was stopped by Holmes' voice.

"Alex? Where are you going?" Turning slightly, she replied, "Nowhere, just thought I'd get some air. You don't need me in here. I'll just be in the way."

"I thought you might want to hear..."

"That's ok, I guess I just don't want to hear the facts just yet." she walked out and leaned against the railing.

"Alex?" Getting no further answer out of her, he turned back to look at Bradfield, then Alex, debating if he should finish with him or talk to her. Thinking she merely wanted to be alone, he decided on the former. He turned back to the waiting man and picked up where they left off.

While Holmes was conversing with Bradfield, Alex sat on the deck chair looking at the ocean. Her thoughts were not on the beautiful ocean view, but of Holmes, and the events ahead she knew would come. 'Why did I let myself get attached?' she berated herself. 'I knew he wouldn't stay here long.' she looked back into the door to where he was. 'You don't even know his feelings Alex, what's wrong with you...Yes I do he's Sherlock Holmes, he doesn't fall in love.'

Half an hour more of talking , Holmes and Bradfield were able to come to a time to go. Leaving Bradfield to himself, Holmes walked out onto the deck to join Alex, curious of her actions earlier.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

"Are..er...is there something the matter?"

"No, of course not. Why?" she said quickly.

"You just seem..."

"Ok. Well there is kinda." she confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well... um.. what about him?" she pointed to Bradfield in the kitchen. Now nodding off to sleep.

"Him? Let him sleep. Now, whats troubling you. You seem unhappy."

"Its just... well I haven't known you for that long, I know, but it's just I feel like we've known each other longer than that, and...I've gotten kinda... close to you." she turned blushing.

"I see." he said softly. "Alex, I have a confession to make myself. Do you remember earlier today when I told you that I had only two true friends, you being one of them? I didn't mention that I...I thought, well something I never thought I'd think of in my life. I thought you and I could be more than friends." he said looking away to the beginnings of a setting sun.

"Really?" she looked up quickly to see if he were joking, upon seeing his face, she knew he was telling the truth. "I felt the same, but I just never thought you'd ever think of me like that."

"Alex, you're the only woman I've ever thought of in this fashion" he said lifting her chin gently with the tips of his fingers." You're like no other woman I've ever meet. Women in my time could never compare to you." he said softly. They held each other's eyes until she looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Then why do you want to leave from here so bad?" she sobbed.

"Alex..."

"I don't want you to go, I don't want to be left alone."

"You're not being fair Alex, you know I'd love to stay here with you, if I had a choice I'd never leave."

"You don't have to."

"But I must, love, this isn't my time..."

'Did he just call me love?' she thought, quickly dashing away her thoughts she listened.

"... I shouldn't know anything about cars and T.V. and all the other things in the future. If I'm not in my time things would go wrong here in the future, Moriarty will never be defeated, criminals that, further along in the past, that I put away would still be roaming today. Crime would be committed that should of been prevented."

"I know I know. I just..." she breathed.

"Yes, I would love to also. I would love to stay and be with you."

"But we both have different lives, I know."

"Alex I'll never meet anyone like you. I will never allow myself so close to another woman as I have with you. And that, that is my solemn promise." he vowed brushing his hand across her cheek.

"Dido." laughing slightly at his confused expression, she explained. "me too."

Holmes smiled and began to lean forward, gently pulling her, though she was willing, towards him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Watson sat in his accustomed arm chair in front of the fire. The evening paper forgotten in his lap, lost in his thoughts.

"Doctor Watson?" Mrs. Hudson called, "Doctor Watson?"

"What...Oh, Mrs. Hudson, I'm sorry. What is it you wanted?" he asked.

"There is a young lady here to see Mr. Holmes. I told her he wasn't here, but she insists on waiting. I can't..."

"Show her up, maybe I can convince her my friend will not be coming home," he said sadly.

"Oh Doctor, don't talk like that. Mr. Holmes will come home soon I'm sure of it," she comforted, then turned to go back downstairs to bring the woman up.

When the woman walked into the room, she glanced around resting her gaze on Watson.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but Mr. Holmes is not here. I'm afraid I have no idea when he'll be back. It could be days or weeks. It would be useless to wait," he explained.

"But I must see him!" she pleaded, "My son is missing and my husband has been missing for four days. I'm afraid something terrible has happened."

"Miss, please calm down. Have you informed the police?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, but they told me they'd do all they can, but it's been two days and they've found nothing. Mr. Holmes must help me!" she began to sob.

"I'm sorry, but he is not here. No one knows where he is or when he'll return. I'm very sorry," he took her arm and led her to a chair, "Please, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," she took a hanker chief from her pocket and wiped her eyes.

"Now miss..."

"Mrs, Mrs. Swanson."

"Of course, Mrs. Swanson, I am not as intelligent as my friend, but perhaps I can at least shed some light on your problem," he offered.

"Oh, could you?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll do my best. Would you mind telling me everything from the beginning?"

"Yes, it happened four days ago..." she began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"HELLO! I'm getting bored in here." Mr. Bradfield shouted.

Pulling apart quickly, Holmes started to blush all the way to his ears, and Alex gave a quiet, disappointed sigh. Smiling shyly, Holmes stood and walked into the kitchen, to a very agitated Bradfield . Heaving another sigh, she got to her feet and followed.

"Why couldn't you have just gone to sleep ya punk." she said playfully. " So are we going to his lab?"

"Yes, if you get started packing Romeo." Bradfield teased.

"Very well, Alex would you mind entertaining him while I pack, or would you rath..."

"I'll get your stuff," she interrupted. Chuckling to himself, "Alright, I'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes."

"K, back in a few."

She walked out of the room towards the hall. Holmes watched as she made herself look happy, knowing inside she was crying, just as he felt. While he and Christian stayed in the living room, Alex was in his room packing his original things that he had when he arrives in the beginning, and a few extra things, including a short letter she slipped into his inner coat pocket. After getting all of his possessions packed, she looked around the room to find his pipe, he almost always had with him. She walked over and picked it up off the table beside the bed. Looking it over, she laughed, put it in her mouth, and walked out. Going down the hallway towards the living room, she heard voices. She walked in the room and over behind Holmes and said,

"Quickly Holmes, the game's afoot!"

Holmes and Bradfield turned to see her standing with a pipe in her mouth, tryng to look professional and serious, but failed when Holmes burst into laughter, followed by Bradfield. When they gained control of themselves, she handed Holmes his things, already in his original clothes.

"Here," she said, handing him his pipe.

"No, keep it. As a momentum of me."

"You sure? Ain't it your favorite one?"

"Yes, but I"d like you to have it."

"Okay, only if you take this," she agreed, turning to the table behind her, she picked up one of her pictures of her and him that her friend had taken a day ago.

"Deal," he said taking the photo and looking at it, "I look horrible in this picture."

Bradfield leaned over and looked at it, "Nah, you look okay."

"Yeah, I think you look hot in it."

"Yes, it was a little warm that day," Alex and Bradfield looked at each other and stifled their laughs.

"No, not hot as in hot temperature-wise, but hot as in handsome, hot," she explained smiling shyly.

"Oh...er...thank you."

"Man, I think I"ve made you blush more times in the short time we've been together than I've made anyone," she pointed out.

"Yes, well it's not often people make me blush."

"Well, we should go before I decided to change my mind ." he said sarcastically, changing the subject.

"Alright, shall we go?" Holmes asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's not far is it?"

"No, just across town at my house."

"K-, let's go, I guess."

They walked out of the house to the car, but before Holmes got in the car, he stopped and took a long look at his surroundings.

"Holmes, you okay?"

"Yes, just taking one last look. I'm going to miss it. I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Or you for that matter," he said, looking at her over the top of the car.

"Back at ya."

"Okay, Mr. Thought to be confirmed bachelor," called Christian from the car.

"Yeah, guess that's not much true anymore, huh? Well, in a way."

"Hmm...seems that way," he got into the car and closed the door.

Thirty minutes later, they were pulling into Mr. Bradsfield's home on Parkway. Leading them into his house, they found that his home was quite comfortable. To the left, when you entered from the front door, was the living room. Further along was the den with wall to wall bookshelves. Passing the kitchen, they came to a large door that Mr. Bradfield unlocked.

"Nice house," commented Alex.

"Thanks, took me a while to find one I actually liked when I moved down here four years ago," he said.

"You're certain I will arrive back in my flat in London?" Holmes persisted.

"Yes, yes, I've worked out all that bugs this time," he assured him, "You'll arrive right where I took you. Not the exact time of day but same place."

"I'm sure I'll give Mrs. Hudson or Watson heart failure when I appear out of nowhere," he chuckled thinking of their faces.

"Ok, giggle box, let's get this over with before I decide to make you stay here," Alex complained.

"It wouldn't bother me if you did," he said turning to her.

"Yeah, but...but like you said, you've got to go."

"Yes," he said sadly.

"Alright, it's all set up," Christian announced, "Say your goodbyes and let's get this over with."

Turning back to Alex, Holmes walked over to her.

"So, I guess this is the part in the movie where we hug and say goodbye, huh?" she said, looking at her feet.

"I suppose, but we'll end it slightly different."

After saying this, he hugged her, both not wanting to let go, he gently leaned down to kiss her. He brushed his lips chastely cross hers, then finally meeting, he kissed her with such passion that she thought her knees would give way. To steady herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss he put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. As they embrace, Christian stood tapping his feet with impatience, but there was a smile on his lips.

Breaking the kiss, both looked at each other breathlessly.

"Wow," breathed Alex.

"Dido," agreed Holmes.

They laughed nervously.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, hugging him one last time.

"And I you. I...I love you Alexandra LeAnn Roylet."

Shocked at his declaration, she replied, "Love you too," blinking back tears.

He stepped back from her a few paces.

Still looking at Alex, he nodded the go ahead. There was a bright flash and loud pop that made both occupants of the room shield their eyes. When all was clear, she looked up, then to Christian.

"I'm never going to see him again, am I?" she asked softly.

"Probably not. But you'll always have memories," he said, trying to comfort her, yet there was a twinkly of mischief in his eyes she didn't catch.

"Thanks."

"You really love him, don't' you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Watson had just shown a very disappointed Mrs. Swanson out the door. He had been unable to help her and Holmes was not there.

He turned to walk back to his chair, when there was a blinding flash of light and a loud pop. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around to find Holmes across the room sporting the saddest expression that he had ever seen him wear ,in his life.

"Holmes?" he finally said.

Looking up, he saw Watson and smiled widely.

"Watson? Watson old man, how good it is to see you," he greeted, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Good god Holmes, what happened?"

"You'll never believe me, you'll say I'm insane."

"At this point, I'll believe anything. When my best friend disappears right before my eyes, there's not much I won't believe," he said with a mix of worry, curiosity, and impatience.

"Ah, my dear Watson, I do apologize for worrying you so much. I assure yo..."

"Holmes!"

"Alright, alright. Watson my man, I traveled through time."

"...What...Holmes, are you..."

"Tut tut Watson, I told you you wouldn't believe me," he shook his finger at him.

"But honestly Holmes, that's impossible. Even you must know that."

"I did. Until I experienced it," he said, taking a pipe off the fireplace mantle. He looked at it and remembered Alex standing in front of him with his pipe in her mouth, he couldn't help but smile.

"Come, I will explain everything," he said, snapping out of his daydream, and gestured towards their chairs.

"Well, you know after that explosion..." he began.

An hours worth of explanation had convinced Watson and left Holmes lying on the sofa after much pacing. While Watson sat in stunned silence.

"Hol..." he began, turning to Holmes but stopped when he saw him looking at something in his hands.

When he looked closer he was shocked to see traces of tears in his eyes. Getting up slowly, he walked over and looked to see what he held. In his hand was a photograph of a woman and man, wearing strange clothing. At closer inspection, he found the man to be none other than Holmes himself.

"Then...then the woman is Miss Roylet?" he said quietly.

"Yes, she's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, she's very...what?" he stopped suddenly, realizing what he had just said, "Did you just..."

"Yes, Watson, I do believe I've actually fallen in love."

"Love? But what happened to your theory of women..."

"Alexandra LeAnn Roylet happened," he said getting up and taking off his coat he had neglected to remove since he arrived. When he went to toss it on the back of the sofa, a piece of paper fell from the pocket. Bending, he picked it up and opened it. While reading it, be began to smile.

"What is it Holmes?" asked Watson curiously.

"I"m going for a walk Watson. I'll stop and inform Lestrade of my return, and see if a lady client is still in need of my services." He replied as he pulled his coat back on. Walking towards the door he dropped the paper in the doctors lap smiling.

"How did you kn...nevermind," he said as the door closed.

Sitting down on the sofa, he unfolded the paper and read.

Dear Sherlock,

I know this is silly and you'll probably get on with your life when you return back to your own time, but I just hope you never forget me and the good times we had, for the short time we were together.I know I'll never forget you. My neighbor will wonder what happened to the polite, gentleman I took to Florida with me. I dont know what I'll tell her, but I'll think of something, you know me. I just know that this was the most unforgettable vacation I've ever had in my life. Going to miss you, alot. Well, goodbye, and good luck with your future cases, though I don't think you'll need it. Say hello to Watson for me please. And don't give Mrs. Hudson such a hard time. Yeah I've read the stories, give her a break shes got to put up with you. Anyways, guess this is my final goodbye.

Always Yours,

Alexandra

Watson folded the letter slowly. Then he looked to the door that his friend had left through.

"I thought I'd never see the day when Sherlock Holmes fell in love," he said, shaking his head slowly while smiling.


End file.
